dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack RPG/References
Within the Dino Attack RPG, there have been many references to real life, real franchises, real music, and many other things. Real-Life References Many times, characters within the Dino Attack RPG will make a reference to real life. Miscellaneous References Sometimes, these references don't fit in any specific category. *Rex and Zero once had to come up with codenames so that Phantom would not recognize them, so they started to refer to themselves as "PeaSam" and "Norik". PeabodySam's character is Rex, and BZPower Noob #30000 (whose BZPower nickname was "Norik the Silver Toa" at the time)'s character is Zero. *While trapped in an Agents prison, David Norman was watching a television set that mentioned the value of the Stud going down, as a reference to real-life economics. *Characters occasionally watch real TV shows, such as Fawlty Towers, or mention real movies, such as Titanic. *David once imitated a BBC Two logo by sprinkling his brown sugar on his coffee in the shape of a '2'. This was a real BBC Two logo between 2007 and 2009. *'Andrewnuva199' has made multiple references to different forms of entertainment and history, such as references to The 7th Guest in jokes about faces appearing in soup pots and a scene that echos the sequel's (The 11th Hour) opening, history like his obsession of the RMS Titanic, and other LEGO stories like Bluetooth's background with Futuron, which is an old LEGO Space theme. Real Music References Often, several references are made to real musical artists. *Several characters have often listened to songs by real artists, such as Queen, the Beatles, Bon Jovi, and Paramore. *During the riots in Antarctica, several radio reports said that various Rock Stars had traveled to Antarctica to cheer up the refugees, including David Bowie and Queen. When this did not work, Greybeard actually interrupted a concert by both, much to Bowie's annoyance. *In response to David Bowie's objections to the interruption of the concert, Greybeard retorted that he liked The Beatles, Eric Clapton, and Yes were better. *At one point, Andrewnuva199 posted a version of "Virus Alert" by Weird Al with altered lyrics to reference the LEGO Island and Antarctica missions; specifically, the fact that Zenna leaked information on the latter mission and unintentionally caused riots and anger. Later, in-universe, a garage band mentioned that they were playing a rendition of "Virus Alert" that the audience went wild for; it is assumed this rendition was the altered lyrics version. *While aboard a submarine, Elizabeth devised what she believed to be an effective "mutant dino repellant", consisting of a record player with three spinners playing Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, and Rap music at the same time, a parody of real life views of such artists *At one point, during a radio broadcast about the Antarctica riots, the "sports news" reported a soccer game between the "Liverpool Beatles" and "Seatle Hearts", It was referring to popular Rock Bands The Beatles and Heart, who are from Liverpool and Seatle, respectively. Franchise References Many characters have on some occasion made references to popular franchises. Half-Life/''Portal'' Recently, there have also been in-game references to the First-Person Shooter game series Half-Life, as well as its spinoff Portal. *Rex tried to quickly come up with an excuse as to why he looked identical to Dr. Rex, and mentioned that Dr. Rex was a second uncle twice removed who was very good at baking cake, to which Ben Gunn replied: "That cake is a lie." Later, when Spino offered Ben Gunn cake, Ben Gunn ran away quickly. This is a reference to the phrase "The cake is a lie", which is often seen written on walls of Aperture Science laboratory in Portal. *Before using Ogel's new portal, General comments that Ogel should keep his cat Mr. Whiskers away from the portal. General was recalling an incident in which they were testing out a new teleporter, but before General was teleported, Mr. Whiskers jumped onto the teleporter, broke it, and sent General teleporting into the center of Alpha Team headquarters. Since then, General suggested that Ogel rename Mr. Whiskers "Lamarr". This is a reference to Half-Life 2, in which the Gordan Freedman is about to use a teleporter, when a pet headcrab named Lamarr jumped onto the teleporter, causing it to malfunction and send Gordan Freedman to the wrong location. *Multiple characters, including Greybeard, Ben Gunn, and Captain Click, have spoken lines that are slightly-altered lyrics from "Still Alive", the ending credits song of Portal. Team Fortress 2 Some characters are inspired by the various classes in the multiplayer First-Person Shooter game Team Fortress 2. *The Second Headquarters Squad consists of nine Dino Attack agents named after and inspired by the character classes. In order of appearances, these agents are Pyro, Demoman, Spy, Soldier, Medic, Heavy, Scout, Sniper, and Engineer. The name "Second Headquarters Squad" is also inspired by "Team Fortress 2". *When the Brickster suggested that Spy was the traitor, Tail jokingly stated that the traitor is always the Scout. This is a reference to the promotional "Meet The Spy" trailer, in which a BLU Soldier and BLU Heavy suspect their BLU Spy to actually be a disguised RED Spy; after killing the BLU Spy, it is revealed that the RED Spy was actually disguised as the BLU Scout, who sneaks up on the BLU Soldier and BLU Heavy and kills them. *Raider's personality is inspired by the Scout and Demoman classes. Halo/''Red vs. Blue'' Toa Antrakha's characters will sometimes make a reference to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_(series) Halo franchise], usually concerning Spino. They also tend to make references to the Red vs. Blue parody web series. *Most of Spino and Aravis's weapons are based on weapons from Halo. *One of Spino's nicknames is "Chief". *At one point, Sauro-Hunter was humming the MJOLNIR Mix. *When describing the Mutant Dinos, Ptero used the following quote, which was said by a Grunt in Halo 3 describing the Flood: "HORRIBLE, BAD, NASTY THINGS WITH TEETH AND-AND CLAWS AND- AUUGH!" *The password to Dr. Inferno's laptop is "Password", a weak password used by Sarge for his passwords. *Tex and Crunchbite are named after characters of the same names from Red vs. Blue. Other *The receptionist at the LEGOLAND Board of Shipping mentioned that the Minister of Shipping, Jim Hacker was out. This is a reference to the character of the same name from Yes Minister. *'Atton Rand's' characters have occasionally made references to the popular TV show M*A*S*H, most notably that Pierce is named after the main character. LEGO Island As LEGO Island is an important part of the Dino Attack RPG, a number of inside jokes have emerged referencing aspects of the games. Super-Hot Pizza The super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza is a recurring gag, first invented in a post by PeabodySam but revived by Toa Antrakha. As the name suggests, it is a very hot and spicy pizza, capable of melting tongues or opening jail cell doors. While not an actual pizza in the LEGO Island series, it is based upon the many super-hot pizzas found throughout the games, such as the pizza used by the Brickster to melt his jail cell door's lock in LEGO Island and the fire-breathing pizzas seen throughout LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge. Several examples of the super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizzas are: *While spying on Rex and Chompy, the Brickster and Sam Sinister hid in a pizzeria, where the Brickster told Vladek to search for this kind of pizza. Vladek eventually found one, but it was cold and the oven was broken, and when Vladek tried to explain this to the Brickster, he used the phrase "super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot" so many times that in the meantime Rex and Chompy walked off. *Investigating an abandoned base of Dr. Inferno, Sauro-Hunter stumbled upon one of these pizzas. When he tried to eat it, he burned his mouth; however, Aravis had no problem eating it. Enter and Return Enter and Return, LEGO Island's paramedics, have often appeared in the Dino Attack RPG to provide comic relief, usually referring to their strange methods and pointless arguments, for example: *Enter was once brought to LEGO City's hospital, where the doctors believed him to be crazy because he kept complaining about the fact that they did not have a shark, tree, or umbrella. Appearances of LEGO Island Characters Throughout the Dino Attack RPG, many characters from the LEGO Island series have appeared. Some are simple cameos, whereas others have more important parts, EG: The Brickster.